Blue Amber (OC)
Character Background Blue Amber, who often goes by Amber, is a homeworld gem who works under the Diamonds. Amber is a very rare gem, and the first of her kind. Her main purpose is to document past experiences of gems, humans, Earth, Homeworld, and other planets in the Homeworld Library. Her diamond is Blue Diamond, and she was assigned to go on Earth to collect data about previous gems (such as the Crystal Gems) who may have been on Earth at one point in time. After finding some shattered gem pieces of previous Crystal Gems, she was found by the current Crystal Gems who managed to poof and bubble her. Steven wanted to see why she was here, so he unbubbled her and she reformed frightened and confused. After learning to trust Steven, she grew a close alliance with him. She is still wary to trust the Crystal Gems, but finds similar interests with gems who originally worked under Blue Diamond such as Lapis and Sapphire. Character Appearance Blue Amber is a slender, and medium- sized gem. She has light blue skin, ocean blue eyes, and freckles on her cheeks. Her hair is in a short bobcut, and is dark blue. She wears a short-sleeved dress with the sleeves being dark blue, the top of it being a very light blue, and the bottom of it being medium blue. The diamond symbols are located on her dress, as it has a dark blue bottom of a diamond along her neckline and upperpart of her chest, two diamonds on her stomach, another diamond on the bottom of her dress, and then at the very bottom is the top of a diamond. Blue Amber is often seen wearing no shoes, as it feels uncomfortable and unatrual to her. She also has pouty lips, baby-like eyes, and a small nose. Personality and Interests Blue Amber is a highly intelligent gem, and is loyal to Blue Diamond. If Blue Diamond ever requests it, will look into the past, study past gem's that were shattered, or learn the history of gems. Blue Amber also has a curiosity for everything both new and old. From Homeworld, to Earth, and even the Crystal Gems themselves, she's always asking questions about gem's and humans pasts, or what they know. Blue Amber is a very honest gem, and will tell you things without you even asking her. She was able to tell Steven what her purpose of being on Earth was without him even asking. Blue Amber is very shy and quiet near the Crystal Gems, as she has yet grown to fully trust them. However, she treats them with moderate respect. She is a humble gem, and does not like to start war, as she has seen the horrors from the past and recent fights. Blue Amber is discovering something new about herself everyday, and trying to discover her purpose on Earth. Blue Amber enjoys having company around, playing in the water, freezing things, sharing the past with others, and being able to be herself. Gem Her gem type is Blue Amber, which is located on her forehead. This shows intelligence. It is in an oval shape, and has an intense fluroescent blue of different shades. It is in the group mineraloids, and is extremely rare. It represents luck, positivity, joy, well being, and happiness. It helps with healing disorders, absorbing negative energy into positive energy, acts as a powerful healer and cleanser, and cleanses wounds. It encourages a sunny outlook with a gentle, flexible and pliant nature, and yet with strength and self-confidence. Although it aligns primarily with the Sacral Chakra, Blue Amber also opens the Crown, bringing in pure golden light throughout the body. Abilities and Powers Blue Amber has the basic gem powers of poofing, bubbling, shape-shifting, and fusing with other gems. Since she is a rare gem, she has the abilties of floating, controlling water, freezing things, and seeing into the past. With her water ablities, she is able to control any type of water with shape and form. She can also freeze anything around her. She has a non-common power of floating. Seeing into the Past Blue Amber's main purpose is to serve as a historian gem, keeping all of the secrets of the past. When she sees things in the past, her eyes go all white, and she can tell what has happen in past wars, and to past gems. No other gem posseses the type of power she has. Extra Info *Blue Amber enjoys swimming in her free time *She has formed a friendly bond with Lapis and Sapphire. *She despises Amethyst for her obnoxious behavior. *She sees Connie as a kind and smart human. *Blue Amber was, and still claims to be close friends with Holly Blue. *She likes the taste of Earth's ocean water. Gallery IMG 0550.JPG 1483839054211.jpeg Category:Steven Universe OC Category:Gems Category:Missette's Gemsona Category:Gem Category:Homeworld Gem Category:OC Category:Missette's OC Category:Historian Gem Category:Gemsona